User talk:彭家杰
Hi, 彭家杰, and welcome to Wikipedia! I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Here are some pages that you might find helpful: *Introduction to Wikipedia *The five pillars of Wikipedia * and How to develop articles *How to create your first article *Simplified Manual of Style Please remember to sign your messages on s by typing four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, check out Wikipedia:Questions, ask me on my talk page, or ask your question on this page and then place before the question. However, there is a small issue with your username. As it is in a non-Latin alphabet script it may not display correctly for many other users. Although usernames like yours are not prohibited, Wikipedia's signature guideline and username policy encourage you, as a courtesy to other users, to alter your signature so that it also includes a translation of your username using Latin characters, so others can see it correctly. For the how-to of tailoring your username, please see WP:CUSTOMSIG. Thanks, and feel free to message me about anything. ترجمة | թարգմանություն | tərcümə | пераклад | অনুবাদ | превод | 翻译 | თარგმანი | μετάφραση | અનુવાદ | תרגום | अनुवाद | 翻訳 | ಅನುವಾದ | បកប្រែ | 번역 | ການແປພາສາ | превод | भाषांतर करणे] | ترجمه | перевод | превод | மொழிபெயர்ப்பு | అనువాద | การแปล | переклад | dịch | | יבערזעצונג [[User:Auric|'Auric']] ''talk'' 12:39, 30 September 2013 (UTC) Category:Wikipedians Speedy deletion nomination of File:Smartphone.jpeg A tag has been placed on File:Smartphone.jpeg requesting that it be speedily deleted from Wikipedia. This has been done under section F1 of the criteria for speedy deletion, because the image is an unused redundant copy (all pixels the same or scaled down) of an image in the same file format, which is on Wikipedia (not on Commons), and all inward links have been updated. If you think this page should not be deleted for this reason, you may contest the nomination by visiting the page and clicking the button labelled "Click here to contest this speedy deletion". This will give you the opportunity to explain why you believe the page should not be deleted. However, be aware that once a page is tagged for speedy deletion, it may be removed without delay. Please do not remove the speedy deletion tag from the page yourself, but do not hesitate to add information in line with Wikipedia's policies and guidelines. ViperSnake151 Talk 02:44, 23 July 2015 (UTC) ArbCom elections are now open! Hi, You appear to be eligible to vote in the current Arbitration Committee election. The Arbitration Committee is the panel of editors responsible for conducting the Wikipedia arbitration process. It has the authority to enact binding solutions for disputes between editors, primarily related to serious behavioural issues that the community has been unable to resolve. This includes the ability to impose site bans, topic bans, editing restrictions, and other measures needed to maintain our editing environment. The arbitration policy describes the Committee's roles and responsibilities in greater detail. If you wish to participate, you are welcome to review the candidates' statements and submit your choices on . For the Election committee, MediaWiki message delivery (talk) 17:01, 24 November 2015 (UTC)